blog_sothothfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery at the Manor
Setting The first scenario our intrepid group took part in. It involved just two investigators, introducing the world to Winston Wolf and Lady Beatrice Coburn for the first time. From their small PI firm, they found themselves called out to Donnington House, to uncover the strange happenings that plagued then owner Jack Turner and his staff. The Investigation Begins The investigators arrived at the grand old manor, finding it ensconced in windswept grounds. Mr Turner introduced himself, rather flirtatiously and allowed them free reign to explore the old house, which they learn is under renovation following his purchase from the estate of the previous owners, the Adlingtons, who had not been seen for some time and presumed deceased. Assisted by the ever watchful eyes of butler, Dexter Forthwright, the investigators discovered evidence to suggest that the Adlington's lives had not been so pleasant, with mother Martha an intense and unsettling presence. After the discovery of a missing, occultist book within the drawers of Turner's study desk, the investigators assumed him responsible for the strange happenings, but he explained it away. The Depths of the Manor After surviving an attack by a multitude of winged creatures in the master bedroom, the investigators discovered that Mr Adlington may have been involved in an East Coast smuggling operation, though his notes suggest he may have been sacrificing much of it some unknown entity. They are also unable to discern the whereabouts of Mrs Adlington's corpse, with her coffin lying empty in the family plot. Later that evening they were invited to dinner by Turner, only to discover to their horror, that the food, at first appetising, was rotten and stinking. Turner fled at the sight of it, only to be found a short while later in his study with a gunshot wound to the head. When the investigators attempted to discover the source of the disgusting meal they had narrowly avoided eating, they found themselves set upon by the cook. Following her subjugation, they discovered a hidden doorway in the pantry that lead below the manor's foundations, delving deep into the earth. An Arcane Discovery Down in the deep, cold ground below Donnington House, the investigators found old smuggling tunnels used by Mr Adlington in years gone by. One lead to a huge open pit, lit around the edges with flickering blue torches. They had stumbled upon a sacrificial ceremony, whereby the young chimney sweep's throat was cut before their eyes by Dexter. While he continued his blasphemous chanting, a cloaked and rotten Mrs Adlington turned on the investigators, slashing at them with hooked fingers and the sacrificial blade. From their study of ancient tomes, Wolf and Finnigan were able to set her ablaze and hurl Dexter into the pit below, but were unable to save the boy in time. As they retreated the way they had come, a heavy breathing from within the pit echoed after them. The police were none too happy with their presence on a scene of such grisly murder, but allowed the two to leave, on the proviso that they would be under much greater police scrutiny in the future. Category:Scenario